


Good Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Anilingus, First Time, Implied Rimming, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Top!Julian, botTom, bottom!Pres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Take it slowly, slowly Pres…” Jules was still, not daring to move just yet until Pres was good and comfortable.
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Good Boy

Pres sank down slowly, eagerly straining to take all of Jules.

“Good boy… just like that… that’s my babe!” Jules encouragement was a whisper, looking up at Pres in his lap, awe and unbridled lust colouring his cheeks.

“Take it slowly, slowly Pres…” Jules was still, not daring to move just yet until Pres was good and comfortable. His hand framed Pres face, a thumb being bitten into as Pres struggled to find an outlet for the myriad emotions coursing through him. Jules other hand was comfortingly kneading Pres hip, small circles being rubbed over his hipbone and hot skin.

“You’re doing so well babe, so well.” Jules smiled into the desperate kiss Pres sloppily pressed to him. “I’m so proud of my babe,” he continued to whisper, lips barely forming the words as Presnel sank lower onto him.

The feeling was exquisite, to have Pres bottom for him. They had _just_ finally managed to prep Pres enough for him to be able to bottom, and he was both insatiable for the experience but so tender to every new sensation. Drax was content to go slow with him, as slowly as he needed – this strong and beautiful man he loved so much – until he could do more of the things he liked.

Last night, Drax had lain Pres out beneath him, eating him raw until Pres was begging to be filled. Julian had obliged him, sinking into him slowly, watching the full play of emotions across his face and ensuring Pres was comfortable throughout.

It was barely morning and Pres had made his intentions clear.

“I want to ride you,” he had whispered to Julian as they walked out the neighbourhood café back home, croissants in hand. Julian had congratulated himself on not tripping over his own feet, his only visible reaction the smile that spread across his face.

“Pres are you sure?” He had asked in turn, voice small and smile bright.

“Yeah, I want you inside me again. But closer… I want you close to me as I ride you. Sitting in your lap, so I can still kiss you…” 

Julian had been deliberate when they arrived home, setting the breakfast nook with plates and glasses overlooking the slightly overcast cityscape outside. Without saying a word, Pres knew Jules was going to make him wait. But he had no idea that Julian would tease him as much as he did: the licking of the spoon; running his leg against Pres’ under the table; the eye-fucking across the table.

Pres was practically shaking with want by the time Julian finished his orange juice and folded up the newspaper. Pres couldn’t tear his eyes from Julian, following his every movement from standing slowly, the tent in his pants exciting him further.

“I’ve been thinking about how slowly I would take you Presnel” Julian had smiled then. “Come, let’s go to bed.”

As Pres bottomed out, his firm ass flush against Jules thighs, his breath was ragged and his eyes were closed.

“Open your eyes. Look at me…look at me Pres.” Jules hand cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over Pres pouting lip.

Pres looked delirious, pupils blown wide and mouth open in a sighing ‘Oh’.

“I love you.” Julian leaned up and kissed him, tongue lewd with its slow swipe across Pres open mouth. “Now move baby. Ride me.”

Pres looked down at him, smiling breaking out across his face as he started to move. They both sighed in unison, fingers grasping over skin and pulling closer.


End file.
